Younger
by Unusual Name for a Girl
Summary: younger is placed when the gang are younger they have another friend that Gordo fell in love with before Lizzie but what happens when she moves away Lizzie happens of course but what happens in yr 9 when she moves back
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own any Lizzie characters though I wish I owned Adam that could be fun.  
  
Any way quick summerary: Story is about Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo and Kate +1 when they were in kindy but ends when there in yr9.  
  
Chapter 1, Kindergarten  
  
"Hi I'm Miranda Sanchez, I just moved here from San Francisco." a little black haired girl said starting to shift her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well Miranda why don't you sit over here with Elizabeth, David and Amanda." Miss. Kay said motioning towards 2 little girls and a boy one girl on the left had bright blonde hair and deep meaningful brown eyes while the girl on the right side had dirty blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and a big grin. The little boy in the middle had madly curly chocolate hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. When Miranda sat down the small girl on the right piped up "I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandie everyone else does." The other girl said "and I'm Elizabeth but call me Lizzie like Manda, Gordo and Kate do." The two small girls looked at the boy then Amanda elbowed him "David Gordon introduce yourself this minute how rude." She scolded him "sorry Manda hi I'm David but it sounds silly and old so call me Gordo." Miranda started to giggle "Gordo's a funny name." she said "hey his last names Gordon." Lizzie stepped in defensively but then she started to giggle to "I guess it is when you're not used to it." Gordo looked hurt so Mandie whispered in Gordo's ear "don't cry just laugh too." But when Lizzie saw that her best friend upset she took his hand and looked into his eyes "its ok Gordo." She said him then both girls kiss him on the cheek and he turn bright red and so did the girls as Miranda screamed "EWWWWWWWWW yuck why'd ya do that?" Mandie looked up "coz we love each other" 


	2. Year 2

Year 2  
  
Mandie's P.O.V  
  
Where are they? Ok I must be early coz not even Gordo's here. Then with that thought still in my head my eyes were covered from behind.  
  
"Guess who?" Came Gordo's voice.  
  
"Morning Gordo." I said turning around and giving him a hug.  
  
Next Kate got to school next she came running up to us,  
  
"Morning Mando, Gordo." She said  
  
"Can you guys wait till tomorrow sleepover, sleepover." Soon we all started to chant,  
  
"Sleepover, sleepover, sleepover....."  
  
"Oh shut up already"  
  
"Hi Miranda."  
  
Next afternoon in the tent  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
I like our sleepovers but sometimes it can suck being the only boy like now for instance I'm 7 and I'm playing truth or dare.  
  
"Hey Gordo truth or dare?" Mandie asked  
  
Great say truth get stuck answering a girly question or dare and kiss one of 'em!  
  
"Um truth"  
  
Oh great here we go just what do my best friends want to know about me now?  
  
"Out of all the girls (ha told ya girl question) in our school who do you wanna kiss?"  
  
Great!! Just what I need them to know who I wanna kiss. Oh well lets see if I can get outta this,  
  
"Really wanna know?" I asked  
  
They nodded and moved in on me,  
  
"Manda or Liz"  
  
A/N hi well chapter two up ummm don't worry Mandie will move away for a little while and even though she likes Gordo she'll help with the Lizzie thing please review I would like to hear what you think 


	3. year 4

A/N: sorry 'bout the whole thing with the switching of the chapters I don't know what happened but oh well scratch the first chapter then It's in order any way keep reviewing coz I like hearing what ya gotta say!  
  
Chapter 3 Year 4  
  
Mandie P.O.V  
  
Uh huh uh huh sleep over at my house it was the last one before I moved to Australia, oh and to make it worse I had fallen madly in love with Gordo! Damn me!!!!!!  
  
So any way the afternoon rolled around and Mum picked us up from school. I was sitting next to Gordo in the back of our 4-wheel drive coz Liz, Miranda and Kate were sitting in the middle and Mum and Luke my older brother was in the front. I looked at my best friend who was staring out the window he was very cute if you asked me but no one ever did thank god coz I would never lie so yeah. Ok the only person who knew I liked him was Liz coz so did she I was so upset coz when I left he would slowly fall for her I guess if I wasn't here I would help it happen so at least he could be happy.  
  
Any way I reached out and gabbed Gordo's hand and with out even looking he laced his fingers with mine.  
  
Gordo P.O.V  
  
Wow! This is a good car ride! Ok now if you just lean over here and kiss me my life would be complete. That will not happen Gordo are you kidding yourself? That is your best friend and you do not want her to kiss you is that clear? I thought to myself after all I couldn't fall for her now she was moving in two weeks time and not just to somewhere else in America but to Australia. But why did she grab my hand did she like me? Or was it just as a friend? Maybe I could find out tonight after all we're usually the only ones who are awake by 9:00 any way here's how it works Kate falls asleep at 8:30ish, Miranda falls asleep at about 8:45ish and I could make Lizzie fall asleep when ever I wanted. Then I could find out weather or not she likes me. I am a genius!  
  
Lizzie P.O.V  
  
The car pulled over and I turned around to release the seat and then I saw Mandie and Gordo holding hands and blushing the colour of a tomato. I climbed out of the car.  
  
"Kate, Miranda look at this." I said pointing through the window.  
  
"Oh how cute!" exclaimed Kate  
  
"More like sick they're best friends." Miranda scolded  
  
"Yo Gordon, Leek ya coming?" Miranda yelled into the car wreaking it for them.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" I hissed in her ear,  
  
"Coz it was making me wanna barf! I mean my two best friends!" she whispered back.  
  
So we walked out the back. Damn Miranda ruins everything for them.  
  
"Hey where's the tent?" Kate exclaimed  
  
"Well mum said that we either set it up ourselves or we sleep under the stars." Mandie replied hesitantly  
  
"Well where's the tent?" Gordo smiled good old Gordo always making us girls feel better. "Umm it's there." Mand pointed to a piece of blue and green fabric and a bunch of stick things and pegs.  
  
Mandie P.O.V  
  
So 1hour and 25 minuets later the tent was finally up. We went inside it was bigger than the one we used last year but we're bigger than last year.  
  
"Well that took ages! Next time we get the choice lets just sleep out!" Miranda complained  
  
"Hey Miranda?" I said from the sleeping bag I was setting up  
  
"Mmmmmmm"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" We all screamed  
  
When we had set up our sleeping bags and we girls started to gossip when Gordo challenged me to an arm wrestle.  
  
"OK!" I said getting into the right potion to arm wrestle  
  
"Ready to loose?" Gordo asked as if he knew he would win  
  
" Oh if you're so sure your gonna win then lets make it interesting shall we?"  
  
" Ok"  
  
"Ummmm if I win then we get to do you up like a girl and you have to run down the main hall of school in a triangle bikini.."  
  
"But if I win the you have to stand on Miss. Campbell table and declare your love to Larry Tugeman"  
  
We shook on it, it was official. Oh please let me win oh please let me win. The arm wrestle started but with in two seconds I had won.  
  
"Well Gordo I guess we'll be straightening your hair, ummm blue eyeshadow and brown lipstick I think!" I said starting to laugh  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
So the night went on Kate fell asleep then not long after Miranda fell asleep and then by nine Lizzie was asleep. It was time to make my move.  
  
"Mandie do you love me?" I said it must have come as a shock 'cause she looked startled.  
  
"Why Gordo?"  
  
"Oh just wondering."  
  
"Shaw, David Gordon YOU never just wonder."  
  
Ah she knows me well but it was freaky how she put emphasis on the words just wonder. There is always the possibility of lying, no she'd know. Oh well here we go I'll take the plunge.  
  
"Ok as always you are right, but I'm embarrassed,' I took a deep breath," Coz I love you and want to know if you love me too."  
  
There I said it happy?  
  
"Well I love you too1"  
  
Music to my ears!!!!! Wo hoo wo hoo wo wo hoo!! Go Gordo it ya birthday we're gonna party like it ya birthday!!!!! Oh yeah shake ya booty now ah huh!!!  
  
I lent across and wrapt my arms around her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep it was the best feeling in the world!!  
  
A/N: yes yes yes finished finally sorry I been working on this for eva 


	4. Year 6

A/N If you read this review please coz I haven't written in this sotry for ages this is likely to be shrot so sorry!!!!! I will answer each review at the end of the next chapter!

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Lizzie McGuire I wish I owned Adam you don't always get what you want!

Chapter 4: Year Six

No P.O.V

Mandie Leek logged on to her MSN at 12 o'clock to see if any of her friends from America were on but to her disappointment no one was, so she minimised the screen and continued to surf the net.

An hour later a small screen popped up in the bottom right hand corner:

_Directorgordo has logged on to MSN! _

'Cool' she thought

_Mandie: Hi Gordo!_

_DirectorGordo: hey manda how you going?_

_Mandie: good urself?_

_DirectorGordo: not bad lizzie still mooing over Danny_

_Mandie: really he's not that good looking!!! (well in my oppion)_

_DirectorGordo: I know that but the girls all seem to think he's sooooooooooooooo cute!!!!!!!(I agree)_

_Mandie: look just don't worry about it!!!_

Mandie P.O.V

Well I think that Lizzie's stupid I mean really can't she see what right in front of her or is she blind?

End Mandie's P.O.V

DirectorGordo: Manda she's never gonna notice me so what do I do?

Mandie: no offence Gordo but I'm not the person to ask, I can't help you!

DirectorGordo: why aren't you the person to ask you liked me what did you like about me?   
Mandie: Gordo it was year 4 I didn't know what I was thinking!   
DirectorGordo: oh come on you were the most mature out of all of us look at this I wouldn't be asking if I didn't trust you to be mature about it!   
Mandie: Gordo for a start most girls my age are at this stage where as most boy your age aren't don't worry about it all in good time   
DirectorGordo: whatever you say you're the smart one   
Mandie: don't flatter yourself Gordo   
DirectorGordo: ok well I've got to go bye!   
Mandie: Good Nite Gordo sweet dreams!   
DirectorGordo has logged off and may not respond.   
Mandie's POV   
Wow gordo has it bad for lizzie bit sad she doesn't like him! And really what am I ment to do? I can't just say gordo give up she's never gonna like you coz you're a bit of a geek, nerd, weirdo and not to mention her best friend! Ha? What? Oh it's lizzie. _Dannylover 01 has logged on to MSN_ _Mandie: hi Liz_

_Dannylover01: Hi Mandie you doing good?_

_Mandie: yeah I'm good you?_

_Dannylover01: yeah I'm great Danny Kessler invited me to his pool party_

_Mandie: Cool, so what do you think of gordo?_

_Dannylover01: why? He's just gordo bit geeky, nerdy and best of all my best friend_

_Mandie: so you wouldn't ever go out wityh him then?_

Dannylover01: nah why did he say something to you?   
Mandie: nope just remembering year 4 that's all!!   
Dannylover01: oh when we both liked him. That we was you moved away wasn't it? 

_Mandie:_ _Yeah all that in one year wow that's so much anyway mums yelling at me to get off the comp so yeah! Bye and nitie nite to you!_

_Dannylover01: bye!!!!!!!!!_

_Mandie has logged off and may not respond._

A/N ok that was a crap chapter but never mind there will be better in the near future if I get some reviews!!!! ok bye!!

Mandie


End file.
